The Shepherd in the Pack
by The Super Shepherd
Summary: While on a journey to find where he belongs Ghost stumbles opon the central pack. The leaders offer him a chance to rest for a few days or more. Will he leave or is the central pack where he belongs? May contain some violence. It will contain lemons though.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night in Jasper park. But it didn't bother the dog that was wondering around. This dog actually enjoyed the cold. He was a German Shepherd. He was pretty large for his breed. He was bigger than a wolf in fact with scars covering his body. One across the right side of his muzzle, and another going across his chest. He was what a wolf would consider a lone wolf. He was young, but a x-soldier. He was in a k9 unit before the world ran out of bad guys so he retired early. He went off on his own not long after. He decided to travel until he could find a place to call home. He didn't care that he was in wolf territory since he was just passing through. He found a river near by that he could get a drink from. He bent over and took a few sips of water. He heard footsteps and smelled wolves. He kept his ears against his head to make it look like he didn't notice. When he looked up he wasn't surprised by the fact that there were at least 25 wolves on the other side of the river which was pretty shallow and like 5 ft wide. "Who are you and what are you doing in our territory?" The leader asked sternly. The dog just stood there before he said. "My name's Ghost. I'm a traveler just passing through." Tony came up to Winston and said. "You look tired. Would you like to rest here?" Ghost didn't feel like accepting the offer. "No thanks. I'm fine." Winston then said. "Are you sure? I mean we have plenty of room." Ghost thought about it and decided he could stay for awhile. "OK. I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay for a couple of days." Winston and Tony lead the way to the pack. Winston looked at Ghost and asked. "So Ghost, how long have you been on the road?" Ghost looked him and said. "About six months. I decided to live on my own until I find a place to call home. And when I say that a mean a place I would wanna stay at." Tony noticed the scars on Ghost. "What happened to you? How'd you get those scars?" Tony asked. Ghost then remembered being on the battle field. "I got these scars when I worked with a k9 unit. A k9 unit is part of human law enforcement or human government. Even bad people have governments and k9 units." Ghost said. The wolves looked confused. "Human government?" Tony asked. Ghost began to explain. "There are good human governments and bad human governments. Bad human governments are usually terrorist. I worked with the good kind. Good human governments keep secrets from civilians so they don't spread mass panick, unless that kind of information is needed to give out. I quit since there were no longer any terrorist to fight. I retired early which is why I'm still young." Tony and Winston nodded as they understood. When they got to a den Ghost could smell that someone owned it. "Doesn't someone live here?" He asked the two. They nodded. "The owner wouldn't mind. I'll inform him. Besides we don't have any other dens." Winston said. Ghost nodded before he walked inside and lied down.

 **Humphrey's POV**

I was playing berry ball with my friends then I saw Winston come over. "Humphrey, can I speak with you real quick?" He asked. "Sure Winston. Bye guys." I said waving a paw at them before walking over to Winston. "What's up?" I asked. He said. "There's a German Shepherd that'll be staying for awhile and we don't have any other dens. You don't mind if he stays with you for a while right?" I didn't mind at all. It's nice to have company. "Not at all. Is he already there?" I asked. Winston nodded. "Be quiet though. He's been on the road for a while so he's already asleep." He said. I nodded before walking home.

When I finally arrived I looked in and saw him. He was larger than I expected. He was bigger than Garth had some scars. I lied down next to him, then he got up. I would of said hi, but I realized he was sleep walking. He walked around before walking behind me. He sniffed me before lying onto of be. I felt weird, but it was kinda nice having him on top of me. His fur was soft and warm. I relaxed and snuggled into his chest before drifting off to sleep.

 **Short chapter I know but I'm still new to writing stories. Please review or I'll have Ghost attack you and believe me if it comes to that all hell will break loose.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ghost's POV**

I woke up and got up when I felt the light of the sun hit my eyes. I looked and saw a grey wolf. This wolf was an omega who was smaller and younger than me by probably a couple years or so. I decided not to wake him up. I looked outside the den before I walked up to the outside. I looked and saw no wolves insight. Maybe they were still asleep, cause it's a little early. The sun did only rose about a few minutes ago. I should take a walk. That way I can know my way around the territory. I only made it 10 ft away from the cave before I could smell the same wolf. I looked and he woke up and looked at me. He got up and walked over to me. "Hey. Where are you going?" He asked as he caught up to me. "I'm going for a walk. I need to know my way around here." I said. "Why not I show you around? That way you don't get lost." He said. That would be a better idea than going on my own in a place I've never been before. It would save me time cause if I got lost I would have to find the territory again. "Okay." I said as we begin walking. I looked and saw that he was staring at me. I don't know why he was doing it. Maybe he's just never seen a German Shepherd before. So I just let it slide. "So what's your name?" I asked. He snapped out of it before he quickly said. "Humphrey. Uh what's yours?" He asked. "Ghost. And before you ask. I can be very scary when I wanna be." I said as he nodded. "So where are we going?" I asked. "Uh...how about Rabbit Poo Mountain." He suggested. "Ugh. No thanks I would not go to a place where rabbits poo." I said in disgust. "Not true. I'm not sure why they called it that. But rabbits don't poo there." He said. "Alright. Lets go." I said as we headed in the direction of the mountain. I saw that Humphrey was staring at me again. This will take some getting used to.

 **Humphrey's POV**

Why was I staring at Ghost? Sure I've never seen a German Shepherd before, but still it was awkward. I pushed that thought away as we arrived on the mountain. "Beautiful isn't it?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah. I don't often get to go sight seeing. This is a lovely spot." He said. "Ghost. How old are you?" I asked. "Twenty five." He said. I was only five years younger than him. I looked back at him and couldn't help, but stare at him. He was pretty fit and had a bigger build than Garth. His body looked sexy. Wait. What am I thinking? Yeah Ghost looks good and all, but he's male. Although I am bi. He sighed in annoyance. He looked at me and he looked irritated. "Humphrey. Why do you keep staring at me?" He asked in a serious tone. Should I tell him? Should I lie? I have no choice. "I'm...attracted to you." I said. His eyes went wide in shock.

 **Ghost's POV**

I didn't know how to respond. Humphrey has feelings for me? I sighed. I'm gonna regret this. "Humphrey. You are a nice wolf and all, but the answer's no. I'm not interested." I said. He tried to hide it, but I knew he was heartbroken. I feel like a jerk now. I should've let him down easier. "Well. I gotta go." He said as he slowly walked away with his head down. I felt really bad now. I decided not to follow him. He needs time. And I couldn't help, but stare at his ass. It was nice and cute. What am I thinking? I sighed as I walked away. I walked into a valley and saw a caribou. Hunting it might make me feel better. I hid in the tall grass and slowly crept towards it. When I was close enough I charged and landed on top of it. I killed it almost instantly and it fell to the ground. Then wolves started to surround me. These wolves weren't the ones that I encountered last night. "Who are you and what are you doing in our territory?" A large red wolf asked. He was really large since I wwa bigger than him. "I'm just here for a few days. Did the leaders not inform you?" I asked. They shook their heads. Then I elderly golden wolf walked up to me. "Alright, but just know that if you harm anyone in our pack I will personally rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat so you can see my claws tear your carcass open!" She yelled and the other wolves back away. Why did they do that? "Um...why'd you all back away?" I asked curiously. They were all shocked. "Because I gave a threat." She said. "When ddid you tell it?" I asked. "I did." She said. "Tell a scary one like. I'll rip off your dick and shove it up your ass and then I rip your freaking head off or something?" I asked. They all backed away including the golden one.

 **Humphrey's POV**

I knew it. How could Ghost love me? I'm just a weak omega and he's a strong German Shepherd. I was an idiot to think he would love me back. Then I heard a roar. I looked and saw a bear walking towards me. I screamed as I made a run for it, but the bear only chased after me.

 **Ghost's POV**

I decided to look for Humphrey and talk to him. Maybe I could make him feel better. I hope he doesn't hate me. Maybe I do love him. God I love him and I just turned him away. What's wrong with me? I gotta tell him I'm sorry. Then I heard a scream. It sounded like Humphrey. Shit, he's in trouble. I caught his scent and followed if. I have to find him before its too late. When I did I saw a bear after him. Then he was ended up in a dead end. The bear stood in front of him ready to strike. "NO!" I screamed as I pounced on the bear and bit the back of it's neck. It tried to shake me off, but I didn't let go. I tried tearing the flesh in the back of it's neck to weaken it. To my luck it was working. The bear was losing blood and it was slowly down. Finally I moved over to the front of it's and didn't let go. Then I tore into the front of its neck. Finally after what felt like forever I managed to take it down. That was hard, but not the hardest thing I've ever done. I walked over to a whimpering Humphrey. I nuzzled his neck and licked his cheek. "Hey. It's okay. The bear's not gonna hurt you no more." I said as I tried to calm him down. He looked at me and embraced me. I hugged him back. "Ghost. You came. I thought that bear was gonna..." I cut him off. "Sh...it's okay. I'm here. Don't worry. I will not let anything or anyone hurt you." I said as I tried to comfort him. It seemed to work as he buried his head in my chest. I rubbed my head against his and I knew from that point on that Humphrey was the one.

 _ **Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy with other stories. Hope you enjoyed this one.**_


End file.
